


A Unicorn In The Snow

by nannyogg123



Series: Before The Flood [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannyogg123/pseuds/nannyogg123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snowy night before Christmas and Daisy has lost her favorite toy... a spin-off for "A Million Holes Poked In The Soul" telling how Alec and his boss became friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unicorn In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a spin-off from "A Million Holes Poked In The Soul" telling us Alec Hardy's and Ed Baxter's background story of how they became friends. "Sir Alec" happens before this, for those who are interested. Alec rescues not only Daisy's toy but also his boss… I wrote this for a certain someone who needed some purple unicorn fluff (and I know that sounds really wrong but, ey, it was fun).

* * *

 

**A Unicorn In The Snow**

Alec Hardy was driving home. It was snowing and the slow traffic tested his already thin patience. It was the Friday before Christmas and everyone seemed to have chosen that day to be out and about. It had been an awful week at work. Hardy had to unexpectedly fill in for his boss, CS Baxter, whose daughter was taken seriously ill, only having been DI for about a month or so himself. He hated administrative things and felt immensely challenged by the need to be diplomatic and deal with all the _human_ aspects of supervising people. He was relieved that next week they would have a temporary CS until Baxter was returning.

Not for the first time this week, Hardy contemplated calling his superior to express his sympathy for what he was going through. But then who was he to intrude in this time of trial? He had written a letter to him though, telling him how sorry he was and offering his help with anything, anytime. He had given him his home phone and his mobile number, urging the older man to call whenever he needed to, although he probably wouldn't find the right words if his boss should ever reach out to him. One may call his letter a rather old-fashioned move, but there was true sentiment behind it.

When he finally reached home, the snow was falling heavily. He parked in the driveway, pulled his woolen coat closer around his thin body, and climbed out of his car. He looked up into the dark sky, enjoying the feeling of the wet snow falling on his face. Thick flakes got caught in his auburn hair and he shook himself like a dog before entering the house.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard Daisy wailing. He hurried into the living room, only to encounter utter chaos, baskets of toys emptied and thrown about, all sofa pillows turned upside down, but nobody was to be found. He followed the ruckus, encountering a similar picture in the small dining room and in their bedroom. Their bed had been equally treated like the sofa, duvet and pillows thrown about the floor. He finally located his family in Daisy's bed. Tess was holding the sobbing girl, gently rocking her and talking quietly into her ear. She shot him an exhausted glance. He mouthed "What's going on?" while quietly sitting down on the bed next to his child.

Daisy answered the question for her mother, the pitch of her voice even higher than usual. "Dad, we lost Lotti." She threw herself in his arms, holding onto him as if there was no tomorrow, her little fingers digging deep into his chest. He wordlessly embraced his four year old daughter, brushing a kiss on the top of her head. Her tears soaked his shirt and snot ruined his favorite tie. He couldn't care less, because his heart broke for his little girl who had lost her all-time favorite toy, her companion, the one thing that kept the monster away at night.

"Oh, darlin', I'm so sorry." His words were hopelessly inadequate. He looked at her mother, the question about how Lotti had gone missing written all over his face.

Tess' eyes were red; she must have cried with her daughter. "We took Lotti with us today on our trip to the park to play in the snow. When we came back, she was gone. We looked all over the house to make sure she's not here. Then we walked back all the way and looked, but…" She just shook her head, defeat and failure playing over her beautiful face.

He reached out with his hand to reassure her. They sat on the bed together until Daisy finally had cried herself to sleep in her father's arms. He carefully put her down, placing her head on the pillow and wrapping the blankets around her. Once they had left the room, he pulled Tess into a hug.

"'S not your fault, love." He kissed her hair and held her at arm's length, scrutinizing those blue sad eyes. "I've lost the bloody animal at least a dozen of times. She leaves it everywhere." His feeble attempt at comforting his wife wasn't as successful as he'd hoped.

Scrunching up her nose, she snapped at him. "Right, but you didn't actually lose it now, did you? And you're not leaving tonight for the weekend either."

 _Bollocks._ He had forgotten that Tess was about to go away over the weekend to help her cousin who just had a baby. He rubbed the back of his head. His gaze wandered out the window. It was dark, and the snow was still falling.

"When's your sister picking you up?"

"Half eight." Tess gave him a worried look. "Are you going to be all right with her all by yourself?"

Hardy rolled his eyes at his wife. "'Course I am."

Her face was doubtful. "Last time I left you two alone, you almost burned down the house."

"Oi, that's not true. I burned the pancakes and that set off the fire alarm."

She nudged him playfully in the side. "Right, and that was the only reason the fire brigade had to come, not the burning oil or the smoldering potholder."

He groaned and looked at the ceiling. "That was one time, Tess. And I had everything under control. If the bloody smoke detector had not been there, you wouldn't even know about it."

She laughed. "And that's supposed to reassure me? You're such a bloody idiot, Alec Hardy." She pulled him close again, pressing a kiss on his lips. "But that's why I married you."

He pushed himself against her, nibbling her ear. "Maybe there's some time before your sister is fetching you to _tidy up_ in our room."

She chuckled quietly and trailed her fingers down his arm, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door of the bedroom. "There just might be."

They fell onto the bed, tugging on each other's clothes, when something struck Hardy. He sat up suddenly, nearly shoving his wife off the bed. She groaned in annoyance.

"For fuck's sake, Alec. What's the matter with you?"

"Where in the park did you go?" There was urgency in his voice.

"What? Why do you want to know that now?" Tess was utterly bewildered.

Hardy repeated his question, this time with emphasis on every word, his Scottish accent swelling. "Where… In... The... Park... Did… You... Go?" His pitch shifted an octave with the last word.

Tess was getting angry. "What is wrong with you?"

"Answer the question!" he barked at her, and she finally complied.

"We went to the playground with the big swings."

Hardy jumped up, ran out of the room, stumbled into his shoes, put on his coat with a bat wing swoop, and was out the door.

Tess yelled after him, "Where are you going?"

He turned around swiftly, coat tails flying, still bouncing backwards. His face was drawn into a victorious smile, snowflakes dusting his ruffled hair. "I know where it is."

He jogged off into the dark, leaving a dumbfounded Tess behind.

 

* * *

 

It was pitch black in the park. He had climbed over the gate and almost ripped his flank open on the spikey rods. He ploughed his way through the snow. The wind picked up, freezing his nose and fingers. When he finally reached the playground, he scanned his surroundings, searching for the tree.

A few weeks ago, he and Daisy had discovered a hole in one of the old oak trees next to the playground. Daisy had been fascinated by it, turning it into a hidden treasure cove and spinning all kinds of stories around it. He had to promise not to tell her mother; it was their secret.

He found the tree. Huge snow drifts piled against its trunk. The hole was covered up, and he had to dig it free. His fingers were burning from the cold, but he didn't care. He reached his hand in and felt something furry. For the briefest of moments he feared it was some hibernating animal, but when he pulled back his hand, he was holding the treasured toy. He dusted off the snow and tucked it safely under his coat. He had no idea how Daisy had gotten it in there or why she didn't remember that she had put it there, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had found it, saving his daughter from the grave loss of her beloved friend.

His heart was pounding in his chest from his frantic search, and suddenly he felt rather weary, shivering in the cold. He got up slowly, making his way home through the growing snowstorm. When he came returned, Tess was ready to leave. They waited in the kitchen for her sister to come and pick her up.

"I can't believe you found it. Sir Alec to the rescue, ey?" She smiled lovingly at him and placed a cup of hot steaming tea in front of him. She brushed his disheveled hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the head. He was sitting at the table, trying to warm up. He looked up at her, his face glowing with his gorgeous smile. The little crinkles around his eyes were more noticeable now that he was getting older.

"Nah, just lucky. I knew where to look. It was our secret. She's been obsessed with that hole."

Tess squeezed his shoulder. "No, not just luck. You're a great father, Alec." She bent down and kissed him right when a horn outside indicated her sister's arrival. He longingly sucked on her lips and eventually let her go. He already felt lonely.

 

* * *

 

Hardy had fallen asleep on the sofa after making sure that Lotti was safely tucked in and back in Daisy's arms. She sleepily hugged the stuffed animal without opening her eyes.

The sound of his mobile startled him from his slumber. As so often when he got woken up suddenly, his heart skipped a beat. Without looking at the number, he growled an answer, his voice rough with sleep,

"What is it?"

"Hardy? Charming as always," a man said.

Hardy was wide awake immediately. Baxter's voice sounded strained.

"Sir, is that you?" Hardy was alarmed. It was almost midnight, and his boss had never called him outside of work. There was silence on the other end.

He stood up and paced through the living room. "Are you all right? Anything the matter?"

 _Blimey, what a daft thing to say_. Hardy berated himself immediately for the question. This man's child was possibly dying and he was asking him if he was all right.

"I know it's late, Hardy, but I kinda need help with somethin'." Hardy could have sworn that Baxter was slurring his words, and under any other circumstances he would have wagered his boss was drunk.

Turned out that he was right.

"It's a bit embarrassing, but after I got home from the hospital today, I..." Baxter hesitated. Sighing deeply, he confirmed Hardy's suspicion, "I got pissed at a bar. Didn't want to be home alone, you know."

Hardy listened quietly, wondering where this was going.

"Are you still there?" Baxter asked anxiously.

"Aye, still here." Hardy thought it best to let him talk.

"My wife just called me. Emma isn't doing well." His voice broke and his heavy breathes echoed through the line. After clearing his throat, he was able to continue. "I'm in no shape to drive and with the snowstorm going on I can't get a taxi."

Hardy felt for the man. "Where are you now, sir?"

"I think not far from your place, _'The Blue Hare'_ ," Baxter replied meekly.

Hardy knew the pub. It was a few streets over. He wondered briefly how his boss had ended up in that run down place. He pinched the bridge of his nose, formulating a plan in his mind. Daisy was sleeping and he was alone with her. But there was no way he would leave this man out in the cold. Baxter had come to him for help in a time of need, and if Hardy couldn't help much with words, he could at least take him to his sick child.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Give me about fifteen minutes to get there. Don't go anywhere, just stay there. I'll call you when I'm outside."

Baxter sighed with relief. "Thank you, Hardy. I owe you."

"Don't mention it, sir." He hung up and started gathering things together.

Warm blankets and a pillow for Daisy, her coat, boots and thick socks, and of course Lotti. He put tea in a thermos and brought a couple of cups. He also grabbed water and leftover lasagna betting on Baxter not having eaten anything. Then he cleared off the car from the snow drifts. He left it running to warm it up while he went to get Daisy. He carefully scooped her up, draping a blanket over her. She moaned a little in her sleep but didn't wake up, not even when he put her in the car seat.

It was more than fifteen minutes later, but he finally had made it to the pub. Baxter was waiting outside, coat pulled around him and looking a little lost. Hardy pulled up and opened the door from the inside.

"Get in, you must be freezing," he ordered. Baxter climbed onto the passenger seat. Even in the dim car light Hardy could tell he had been crying. Baxter noted Daisy bundled up in blankets on the back seat.

"Jesus, Hardy. Is that your kid?"

He nodded. "Aye. My wife's out of town." He wasn't looking at his boss, focusing on navigating the icy streets.

"God, you should've told me. I would never have asked you to drag her out," Baxter said, his distress obvious.

"I didn't tell you on purpose. You needed help and I meant what I had said, anytime, anything. She's fine, she's a deep sleeper. She won't wake up."

It didn't take a skilled detective to see that Baxter was having a hard time keeping himself under control. Emotions were raw and the alcohol hadn't helped. Out of the corner of his eye, Hardy noticed him looking out the window, trying to compose himself.

"Did you eat dinner?" Hardy asked.

Baxter shook his head. Hardy gestured to the back seat. "I brought some food, water and tea. It's going to take us a bit to get to the hospital in this weather. Might as well sober up a little."

He felt Baxter's stare but he wasn't fazed. "Go on then. Help yourself. And pour me a cuppa while you're at it."

Baxter complied silently and soon he was munching down the lasagna and sipping on his tea.

Hardy wasn't much of a talker, but curiosity won. "What were you doing in that bloody pub anyway? You don't even live around here."

Baxter shifted in his seat. He seemed uncomfortable answering. "Erm, I was... I had intended on asking if... I don't drink alone normally, you know." He was squirming.

It suddenly dawned on Hardy. He must have meant to ask him out for a drink. That was a surprise. Hardy wasn't the most social person in CID, but then he had offered to be there if needed.

"Next time you call me instead of hanging out at the local shithole. If they had known you're a copper, they might have gone after you. I got nearly stabbed there once." Hardy didn't want to scold his boss, but it hadn't been the best of ideas.

His voice had lost the stern tone when he continued. "I'm not exactly what you would call a talker, sir, but I'm good at listening. So, if you need someone with an open ear, I'm here."

Baxter didn't need much invitation. The tone of his quiet voice was hollow, when he began to share his sorrows. He told Hardy about the leukemia his daughter had been diagnosed with, only a week or so ago. He told him about the whirlwind of tests, painful procedures, and the seemingly never-ending stream of devastating news. He told him about the despair he was feeling and how lonely a place this was to be in, even if he had his wife around. And eventually he confessed his fears of losing his only child.

Hardy listened to all of it, simply being there, not judging, not offering false consolation. He wasn't a man of many words, but he was sincere with the few that he chose to say.

"I'm sorry for what Emma, you and your wife are going through. It's horrific, there is nothing else to say about it. I wish I could do something to help." His voice was shakier than he would have liked it, but then his heart was touched by his boss' struggle.

Baxter put his hand on Hardy's shoulder. "You already are, Alec. Thank you, I mean it."

Hardy resisted the urge to tell him not to call him Alec. He could deal with that later. They had finally made it to the hospital. Baxter hesitated to get out of the car.

"I know I've already asked for a lot tonight, but you don't think you could…" He trailed off. "Never mind, you've got to get your wee one back to her bed."

Hardy frowned, trying to figure out what it was that Baxter wanted. When he watched him standing forlorn on the curb, he knew. He couldn't go back in there by himself, he couldn't be alone, even if his wife was already in there, waiting for him. Hardy sighed and rolled down the window.

"Ey! Sir! Wait up. I'll go park the car and get Daisy bundled up." The relief in Baxter's face was enormous and Hardy knew he had made the right decision. He took care of the car, grabbed Daisy's bag, and peeled her out of the car seat. Baxter was lingering close by. This time, Hardy wasn't as lucky and the little girl woke up.

"Daddy, where are we?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"It's all right, darlin'. Daddy had to go somewhere and help a friend. Go back to sleep." He hugged her to his chest, hoping she would close her eyes again.

That was when she noticed Lotti. She squealed with excitement. "You found her! Dad, you found her." She wiggled herself free, sliding to the ground. She grabbed the unicorn and started spinning around, wide awake, sleep all gone.

"Where was she, Dad?" She bounced up and down in front of him, shoving the unicorn in his side.

"You left her in your secret spot. You know, the hole in the old tree? I went there to get her for you." He smiled at his little girl and picked her up. She ruffled his hair with the purple creature.

"But Dad, the park is closed in the dark and then there was all the snow. I didn't even remember I put her there." Her tiny face was drawn into a frown.

"I'll tell you a secret. I climbed over the fence and dug her out of the snow." He poked her nose with his index finger and made a funny face.

She giggled. "Did you bring your sword? Because Sir Alec would always brings his sword."

He laughed at her and tickled her belly. "I ran out of the house so quickly that I forgot to bring it. But next time when I go rescue Lotti, I'll make sure to take it with me."

She squealed again and squirmed her way to freedom. She finally noticed Baxter standing there, watching them with a smile on his face, the first one this evening. She stared him down for a moment and then asked with that very skeptical tone that only small children can muster,

"And who are you? I've never seen you before." She crossed her arms, unicorn tucked under.

Baxter stooped down to be eye level with her. "My name is Ed and I'm a friend of your Dad's. He was very nice to me tonight and helped me get to the hospital to see my daughter."

"Why is your daughter in the hospital?" Hardy tensed at the question, but Baxter didn't lose the smile.

"She is sick, Daisy, sweetheart. And the doctors here are helping her to get better."

Daisy contemplated that answer. "Oh, that's good that the doctors are making her better. Can I play with her?"

Baxter's composure was wavering and Hardy thought it best to intervene.

"Daisy, darlin', it's in the middle of the night. It's not the time to play. We'll take Mr. Baxter here inside so he can be with his daughter and then we are going home. Maybe some other day, okay?" Hardy hoped he had found the right words. Daisy could be rather stubborn when she had set her mind on something.

She frowned and as he had feared, she wasn't going to let it go. "But Dad, why can't we play just a little?"

Hardy noted Baxter swallowing hard, struggling with his emotions. He had to come up with something.

"Listen, darlin'. Remember when you had that bad ear ache a while ago?" She bopped her head up and down vigorously.

"Good. Do you remember how miserable you felt, how much it hurt, and that you didn't really want to do anything?" She nodded again.

"Emma, that's my friend's daughter, is really, really ill. She's feeling much worse than you did when you had the bad ear ache. She is tired and needs to sleep so that she can get better. Do you think you understand?"

She was still frowning. "Fine. But when she is better I want a play date. Can we go now? I want to go home." And as stubborn as she had been a moment ago about staying, as quickly her mind moved on to the next thing.

When they walked inside, Daisy bouncing ahead of them and tightly hugging Lotti, Baxter leaned over to Hardy.

"Sir Alec? That wouldn't be in any way related to a certain bribe that's in my possession?"

Hardy glared at him. There was a smirk around Baxter's lips, and Hardy was happy to see the older man relax.

"Do I have to get worried that my DI is engaging in breaking and entering while being off duty?"

Hardy's ears were burning. "I had to get that bloody stuffed animal back. She doesn't go anywhere without it. It's her best friend. She hid it in the park and her mother had no idea where it was."

"But you knew where to find it? Good man." Baxter looked at him in awe and Hardy knew that his face was probably bright red by now. Baxter laughed and Hardy hid a smile. If he could make his boss feel better at his own expense, so be it. The man deserved a little levity.

Baxter put his arm around Hardy's shoulders. "Thank you again, for not leaving me out in the cold."

Hardy nodded, his mouth slightly open. "You're welcome. Anytime."

They had reached the door to the pediatric oncology ward. They couldn't go any further than that. Hardy picked up Daisy to say good night. The little girl wiggled herself free again and ran up to Baxter. She held up the unicorn.

"Can you give this to Emma? Her name is Lotti. She's a girl and a unicorn. She's really good at keeping monsters away. She always helps me feel better, so maybe she can help Emma too? And when she comes for the play date, she can bring her back, right?"

Baxter slowly took the purple stuffed toy. He took in a few breaths, and Hardy noticed his eyes getting teary. Baxter stooped down again and gave Daisy a long hug. Eventually, he found his voice.

"Thank you, Daisy. I'm sure Lotti will help to keep the bad things away. And when we can have a playdate, I'll make sure to bring her back."

Daisy skipped back to her father who was as teary eyed as his boss. The two men exchanged a hearty handshake, parting ways not only as colleagues but as two men who would become friends for many years to come.

 

* * *

 

Several weeks later when Emma was discharged with excellent chances of survival, Daisy got her play date and a new friend for Lotti. It was a pink pony which Daisy ingeniously named Pinkie while she was stuffing her face with the chocolates that Emma had brought. Hardy and Baxter watched their two children running over the meadow next to the oak tree that had served as Lotti's hide out during the snow storm.

"Is she going to be all right?" Hardy asked quietly, his gaze trailing the squealing girls.

Baxter nodded. "For now. She's in remission and everything looks promising."

He paused and looked at the man sitting next to him. Hardy was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, hands dangling between his long legs. A smile lingered on his face, and when Daisy enthusiastically waved at him, he raised his hand to return the gesture. His whole face brightened.

Baxter's lips curled up. He still had the photo of Hardy dressed up as knight in his desk drawer. The man was sure enamored with his daughter. His wife had asked him to invite Hardy and his family for dinner, but something told him that his DI wasn't quite up for that much social interaction. He didn't care though. He had never been a man to shy away from getting other's out of their shell.

"Alec, Louise and I want to invite you guys for dinner. To say thanks."

Hardy's head snapped up, "Don't call me Alec," he growled. He quickly added with less sharpness in his voice, "'M sorry, didn't mean to bark at you. I just don't like the name. It's personal, 's got nothing to do with you." He shifted on the bench, rubbing the back of his head. A faint red crept up his cheeks.

Baxter sighed inwardly. Could he be more awkward? "Hm. All right then. Hardy it is. So, what about dinner?" he insisted.

Hardy's face was bright red now, ears glowing. "I dunno. Do you think that's a good idea? I mean you're being the boss and all… people could think that… dunno… that you play favorites… or maybe that I'm sucking up to you… wouldn't want your wife to go through all the trouble… Daisy can be a handful… what would we even talk about?... do we have to bring something?… what _does_ one bring to that?" His eyes were wide, the panic over the possible social interaction written all over his face.

Baxter laughed. "Blimey, Hardy. This is worse than the question list thing that you do during briefings."

Hardy's gaze dropped to the floor, clearly embarrassed even more. Baxter put his hand on his shoulder and said, "It's fine. Don't worry about anything. Just come and bring your family. I can do the talking for both of us."

Hardy looked up again, a faint smile on his face. "If it wasn't insubordinate, I sure would agree with that." With a smirk, he added, "Sir."

Baxter grinned, patted him on the shoulder, and stood. "A little insubordination has never hurt anyone. You're a good detective and a good man. I think I can let you get away with it now and then." When he saw Hardy's grin, he wagged his finger at him. "Don't get any ideas though. I'm still your boss, even if here I'm not."

Hardy's face turned serious. "I know that, sir. I would never abuse anything that we have outside of the police station. You can always count on me to be professional." His voice was utterly sincere. Hardy was looking up at him and Baxter saw a promise in his eyes that touched his heart.

Hardy had something else on his mind which he struggled to get out. Eventually, he averted his eyes again and got it out of his mouth.

"Thank you for trusting me and always having my back. I don't have a lot of friends, so it means a lot," he mumbled quickly under his breath.

Baxter hadn't quite expected that kind of openness from his tight lipped DI, so it took him a bit by surprise. He sat down and took a moment before he answered.

"You were there for me when I needed a friend more than any time in my life, Alec. That evening you picked me up at the pub – let's just say – it wasn't a good one. I thought Emma was going to die that night and I couldn't stand to be alone. You didn't ask any questions, but were simply there, listening and offering support. It takes strength to be gentle and kind and I appreciate that in you, very much. I'm glad that we have this friendship and I want you to know that you can always count on me, in and outside of the office."

They sat in a content silence, having said everything that needed to be said, until the girls came running, their faces red and hair sticking to their sweaty foreheads. They dragged them off the bench to show them the twig houses they had built for the two stuffed animals. They laughed together with their girls, and when it was time to say goodbye, there wasn't only a handshake but also a brief but solid hug that Baxter pulled Hardy into.

They came over for dinner the next day and many more times thereafter. And not once Baxter regretted having sought his DI's friendship in that lonely winter night where a unicorn and a knight in shining armor fought off the monsters lurking in the shadows.

 


End file.
